legend_of_aurrumfandomcom-20200215-history
Berry Hart
Berry Hart is a main character from the Legend of Aurrum -series. Description Berry is a Terrian girl from Civitate nocte. She has long, golden blonde hair and bright, brown eyes. She usually wears a blue dress and brown armour, with boots of the same colour. Personality Berry is pretty shy and quiet but opens up to others rather quickly. She gets very excited about things she likes, to the point where she won't stop talking about. She's also one to get worried very easily. In-story First Generation Book 1: The birth of a rebellion Berry is first seen in chapter 7, in the small café of an inn, together with Allan. They're seen welcoming their new recruits. A few chapters later, they visit her childhood home and stay there for a while to celebrate the Autumn Festival together with her family. After that, the group proceeds to return to their headquarters outside Solis and meet with Yuna Ouran and Shego Moon, two of Berry's close friends. The rest of the story, Berry is usually found in the laboratorium with those two. Backstory Berry is the oldest daughter of the noble Hart family. She had a pretty normal childhood and went to study at the Rosablossom Magic Academy at the age of 12. That's where she met the Divigne brothers, who she became pretty good friends with. She became particularly close to the youngest brother, Jacob Divigne and at their second year she realized she had feeling for him. The two of them got in a relationship, but it didn't work out since they didn't have time for anything else other that their studies. Thus they broke up, but promised to try it out again in the future. After graduating, the three of them still kept in touch by writing letters to each other and visiting each other fom time to time. One fateful day, she got a letter from Allan, saying how they created a rebellion to protect the spirits, who had just arrived on the island at that point, and asked her if she'd like to join. Berry sent a letter back, saying that she'd love to join and a few days later the brothers picked her up and they moved to their new headquarters which was located just outside Terra's capital. A few weeks after the rebellion was created, a young girl appeared in front of the main gates of the mansion and Berry invited her in. This girl was Yuna Ouran, who had traveled to Terra just to join the rebels. Berry immediately took her in as her assisstant after she discovered the girl had experience with healing and such. Not even a week later, a young runaway boy also turned up in front of the gates, begging them to take him in. The boy introduced himself as Shego Moon, a young boy from Aqua who had come to Terra to join the rebels after having an argument with his family about the spirits. Berry agreed to make Shego her apprentice, after he had confirmed he's interested in healing. The three of them remain pretty close friends; but Berry feels more comfortable with the Divigne brothers. Trivia * Berry is both a mage and a herbalist, meaning she is able to use magic and heal at the same time. *Berry is born with a naturally weak body, so she's trying harder to prove that she can stand up for herself. *Berry has her own horse, Venus. She got her for her 20th birthday from her parents.